Strike Witches: Reawakened
by QuantumOfShoelace
Summary: Kehidupan normal kelima anggota Keionbu segera berubah setelah kejadian yang tak terduga menimpa mereka. Mereka segera menjalani pelatihan khusus untuk melawan serangan makhluk asing. Bisakah mereka mengalahkan makhluk asing itu dan menyelamatkan Bumi? Crossover. OC in later chapters. Amateur fic.
1. Prologue

**Strike Witches: Reawakened  
**

**Author/Writer: QuantumOfShoelace**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, K-On! and Strike Witches belongs to its rightful owner. I only own the fanfiction story.**

**Chapter: Prologue**

* * *

.

.

Lima objek yang tidak diketahui melesat di udara dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, ayo kita dekati dan kita serang." Kata seorang perempuan sambil melihat sebuah objek dengan binocularnya.

"T-tapi.. apakah kita siap menghadapi semua ini? Kita kan baru-" Kata seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan gugup, namun perkataannya itu dipotong oleh temannya.

"Ayolah, Mio-chan. Kita pasti bisa! Ingat saja latihan yang kita lalui, anggap ini latihan!" Kata teman perempuan itu dengan optimis.

"Ya! Kita tidak boleh mundur. Kita harus bisa mengalahkan _mahkluk_ itu." Kata perempuan yang lain, dia mempunyai rambut coklat muda sebahu dan memakai bando berwarna kuning.

Mio tersenyum dan berkata, "B-baiklah, terimakasih Yui, Ritsu."

Perempuan yang sedang melihat melalui binocular tiba-tiba berkata, "Ano.. senpai? Sepertinya kita harus.." Dia memotong kata-katanya dan dilanjutkan dengan menunjukkan jarinya kearah depan.

"Oh ya. Baik, lakukan formasi yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya," Kata Ritsu kepada teman-temannya, "Yui dan Azusa ambil posisi kanan, Aku dan Mio ke kiri, dan Mugi jaga jarak dan tunggu sampai _core_-nya terlihat."

"Ryoukai!" Kata mereka berempat dengan serempak

Mereka segera melakukan formasi itu, mengelilingi objek besar yang menjadi target mereka. Objek itu mulai menembaki mereka dengan laser-laser. Namun, tidak sedikitpun berhasil mengenai mereka karena terlalu gesit.

Yui dan Azusa sampai pada posisi mereka, dan mulai menembaki objek itu. Walaupun dengan peluru biasa, tapi dengan bantuan kekuatan sihir yang mereka miliki. Peluru-peluru itu berhasil menembus armornya yang keras.

Mio dan Ritsu juga tiba di posisi mereka, lalu mulai menembaki objek itu. Sementara Mugi terbang mengitari objek itu sambil sesekali menghindari laser-laser dan membalas menembak. Objek itu mulai terlihat kewalahan dan merubah arah tujuannya untuk mencari jalan keluar dari kematiannya yang akan datang.

Namun, akibat perubahan arah yang mendadak itu, Yui terkejut dan tidak sengaja menabrak Azusa. "Ehehe, gomen ne Azu-nyan." Kata Yui kepada Azusa dengan raut muka menyesal.

"Iie, daijoubu." Balas Azusa memaafkan kesalahan Yui, "Eh? Senpai, awas!" Teriak Azusa, dia mendorong Yui menjauh dari sinar laser yang datang.

Azusa menahan laser itu dengan perisainya, namun perisainya tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan laser yang berkekuatan tinggi. Laser itu menembus perisai Azusa dan mengenai Striker Unit sebelah kanannya.

"Aaaaahhh!" Teriak Azusa kesakitan, dia tidak sadarkan diri dan mulai terjatuh kebumi.

"AZU-NYAN!"

.

.

.

"_Fuwa Fuwa Time, Fuwa Fuwa Time~"_

Terdengan suara lagu dari arah audiotorium, disana sedang diadakan konser dari band _Ho-Kago Tea Time_. Band dari klub Light Music Sakuragakao High School.

"Arigatou minna!" Ucap Yui dengan senang, gitaris dan vokalis utama dari band itu.

Ucapan Yui itu membuat para penonton bertepuk tangan dengan keras, membuat Yui semakin terharu, "Terima kasih! Terima kasih Giitah! Terima kasih sekolah! Terima kasih klub musik! Terima kasih semuanyaaa!"

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan dan bersorak, menambah kebahagian suasananya, "Baiklah, ini adalah lagu terakhir yang akan kita mainkan," Kata Yui, membuat penonton bersorak penuh kekecewaan, "Gomen, gomen. Aku mau bernyanyi lebih banyak lagi, tapi waktu kita sepertinya sudah habis"

Konser itu berjalan dengan lancar dan penonton sangat menikmati lagu terakhirnya itu.

"Huuuaaaaa~ Lelahnya.." Kata Ritsu sambil mereganggkan badannya. Mereka berada di ruang penyimpanan di sebelah audiotorium, dimana semua instrumen mereka diletakkan dan siap untuk diangkut kembali ke ruang klub.

"Ya, tapi penonton sangat senang dengan penampilan kita!" Kata Mio dengan sangat semangat, hal yang kurang wajar darinya.

"Ooh, ooh! Apa kalian liat wajah Ui saat kunyanyikan U&I?" Ucap Yui kepada kawannya dengan energetic dan senyum yang lebar.

"Ya, Ui-chan terlihat sangat bahagia. Kurasa dia sangat menyukai lagu itu." Balas Mugi dengan senyuman, sambil mengingat penampilan mereka diatas panggung.

"Senpai, mari kita bawa perlengkapan kita kembali ke ruang klub." Kata Azusa mengingatkan alasan utama mereka datang ke tempat ini.

"Oh, ayolah Azusa. Santai lah sedikit, kita kan lelah. Ya kan?" Balas Ritsu dan melontarkan kembali pertanyaan ke Azusa.

Muka Azusa memerah karena malu, kenyataannya dia sebenarnya juga lelah, dan istirahat untuk sementara kedengarannya baik, "I-iya sih.."

"Nah. Ayo, kita istirahat dulu. Mungkin Mugi bisa menyiapkan teh dan kue?" Kata Ritsu sambil menyender ke dinding dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba, sebagian dari dinding itu bergerak masuk kedalam. Dan dinding itu runtuh, jatuh kedalam. Memperlihatkan ruangan rahasia dibalik dinding itu.

"Gyaaaaaaa-!" Teriak Ritsu karena terkejut tiba-tiba dinding yang disandarinya menghilang, selain itu, dia mulai terjatuh.

Anggota yang lain terkejut mendengar teriakan Ritsu, dan berpaling ke arah Ritsu sebelumnya berada. Hanya saja, Ritsu sudah tidak ada disana, dan tergantikan oleh awan-awan debu dan bagian dinding yang bolong.

"Ricchan!" Teriak Yui, lalu berlari kearah lubang di dinding itu.

Ritsu bangkit sambil memegang kepalanya, "Itai.."

Yui menghampiri Ritsu dan berkata, "Ricchan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yui kepada Ritsu yang terlihat kesakitan dan menggengam erat kepalanya.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu.." Balas Ritsu kepada pertanyaan Yui, "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Ritsu dengan bingung, lalu berpaling kearah belakangnya. Terlihat ruangan yang gelap, satu-satunya sinar hanya dari cahaya ruangan penyimpanan.

"Whoooaaaaa- Ruangan rahasia!" Teriak Yui dengan antusiasme yang tinggi.

Mugi tertarik dan membalas Yui, "Ruangan rahasia? Ayo, kita selidiki!" Ucap Mugi dengan antusiasme yang tidak kalah besar dengan Yui.

"Ya! Ayo kita selidiki, detektif Mugi!" Balas Yui

"Eh.. senpai, kurasa tidak baik memasuki ruangan itu. Aku punya perasaan tidak enak." Kata Azusa dengan raut wajah takut.

"I-iya, Azusa benar! Kita lebih baik melaporkan ini kepada Sawa-chan!" Balas Mio menyetujui perkataan Azusa.

"Oooo.. Bilang saja kau takut memasuki ruangan gelap itu, kita kan tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam tempat itu. Mungkin hantu, Zombie, Drakula, atau-" Ucapan Ritsu terpotong dengan teriakan Mio yang ketakutan.

"Ritsu, hentikaaaaaaaann!" Teriak Mio sambil menutup telinganya dan berpaling ke arah berlawanan.

"Ehehe, baiklah kalau begitu. Kita semua akan menelusuri ruangan ini, kau jaga disini ya. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang keluar dari pintu ini." Balas Ritsu

"Tunggu dulu, siapa yang bilang aku akan ikut kalian?" Ucap Azusa, tidak menyetujui sama sekali keinginan Ritsu.

"Ayolah, Azu-nyan. Ini akan menyenangkan! Apa kamu juga takut memasuki ruangan gelap itu?" Tanya Yui membalas perkataan Azusa.

"T-tidak, hanya saja kurasa sebaiknya kita-"

"Awww, lihatlah. Azusa takut dengan gelap juga ternyata." Potong Ritsu dan meledek Azusa.

Yui menghampiri Azusa dan memeluknya, "Azu-nyan, jangan takut! Kita kan memasuki ruangan itu ber ramai-ramai." Kata Yui sambil memeluknya.

"S-senpai, aku tidak takut. Dan berhentilah memelukku." Balas Azusa sambil mendorong Yui sedikit untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yui.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah!" Bujuk Yui.

"B-baiklah, tapi-"

"Yoooossshh! Ikou yo!" Teriak Ritsu memotong perkataan Azusa.

"H-hey! Tunggu, kalian akan meninggalkan aku disini sendirian?" Tanya Mio dengan gugup dan terbata-bata.

"Ya! Kecuali kalau kau ikut dengan kami." Balas Ritsu.

"T-tidak! Aku tidak mau masuk ke sana!" Tolak Mio, lalu berpaling ke arah berlawanan dengan muka kesal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kawan-kawan!" Ajak Ritsu, mereka pun mulai memasuki ruangan gelap itu.

"Aa.. C-Chotto matte!" Teriak Mio sambil menyusul Ritsu dan yang lainnya.

Mereka memasuki ruangan itu dan menuruni tangga yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Hey, Yui. Kau punya senter? Tempat ini gelap sekali." Tanya Ritsu kepada Yui.

"Oh, kebetulan aku punya senter kecil. Ini." Balas Azusa, dan memberi Ritsu senter kecil.

"Arigatou." Ritsu menekan tombol on senter itu dan senter itu menyala. Sekarang ruangan itu mulai terlihat sedikit jelas, "Sugoi, ruangan ini ternyata sangat luas.." Ucap Ritsu sambil menyusuri ruangan itu.

"Oh, lihat. Ada lorong yang berbelok ke arah kanan. Mari kita kesana." Kata Ritsu sambil mengarahkan senternya ke arah lorong di hadapannya.

Mereka sampai pada pojok lorong itu, lalu Ritsu menyenter ke arah kanan. "GYAAAAAAAA-!" Teriak Ritsu, membuat yang lain – terutama Mio – teriak juga.

"A-ada apa Ritsu?" Tanya Mio setelah selesai berteriak.

"Nandemonai~" Sahut Ritsu yang menyeringai karena berhasil mengerjai teman-temannya.

"BAKA!" Teriak Mio dan menjitak kepala Ritsu, menyebabkan benjolan besar dan Ritsu berteriak "Itai..".

Azusa lalu melihat sesuatu yang aneh di dinding lorong itu, "Ano.. senpai? Kurasa seperti ada tulisan di dinding itu." Ucap Azusa sambil menunjuk ke arah dinding.

"Hah? Aneh?" Tanya yang lain, mereka pun menghampiri dinding yang Azusa sebut.

"Ya.. ada tulisan. Sini, berikan aku senternya." Kata Ritsu, lalu menyenter ke arah dinding itu, "Err.. ini bahasa.." Ucap Ritsu karena tidak bisa membaca tulisan di dinding itu.

"Ya, bahasa Inggris." Balas Yui, yang bingung karena juga tidak bisa membaca tulisan itu.

Mio maju ke depan dan berkata, "Coba sini, aku baca tulisannya." Dan Mio pun mulai berusaha membacanya, _"Sutoraiku.. Witchizu?"_ Ucap Mio dengan bingung.

"Apa artinya?" Tanya Mugi kepada Mio.

"Etto.. aku, tidak tahu.." Balas Mio dengan malu, "Bukannya seharusnya kamu bisa bahasa Inggris?" Tanya Mio balik kepada Mugi.

Sementara yang lain berdebat, Yui dengan penasaran menghampiri tulisan itu. "Hey, lihat!" Katanya, "Sepertinya ada gambar sapu diatas tulisan ini." Kata Yui tiba-tiba.

"Sapu?" Kata yang lain bertanya-tanya.

Yui meraba gambar sapu itu dan berkata, "Ya.. sapu.." Dan tanpa disengaja Yui menekan tombol rahasia dan gambar sapu itu masuk kedalam dinding, "A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yui dengan perasaan takut.

Tiba-tiba, lantai dibawah mereka bergeser dan mereka terjatuh kedalam jurang yang gelap.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

**To Be Continued つづく**

**(A/N): **Halo semuanya! Perkenalkan, saya anak baru disini! :D Sebelumnya terimakasih udah berkunjung dan membaca fic crossover saya ini ya!

Mohon maaf ya kalo jelek, karena ini fic pertama saya. Sebenernya ketiga sih, tapi yang dikerjain nya bener bener _'serius'_ baru ini doang

Mohon review nya ya minna! ^_^


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings

**A/N: **Wah telat 3 hari.. gomen ya, soalnya saya ada TryOut jadi gk sempet ( ._.)a tapi untung sempet diselesain ^ ^

**Wkrish57: **Makasih, makasih :) Mudah mudahan saya makin bagus dalam nulis fic hehe xD tapi ada 1 masalah, ini kan timeline nya udh modern, bukan HTTnya pindah ke masa lalu, jadi gk mungkin ketemu sama anggota 501st :D (tapi jadi dapet ide nih X3)

**ShadowFreddyRaven:** I will translate it into English as soon as I can, just hope for me that I have extra time XD

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, K-On! and Strike Witches belongs to its rightful owner. I only own the fanfiction story.**

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

* * *

.

.

Dua sosok perempuan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai tiga.

"Mereka benar-benar terkejut, ya kan?" Tanya salah satu sosok itu setelah mereka berhenti di depan jendela di dekat ruangan yang berada di lantai tiga.

"Hmm.. ya." Jawab sosok yang lain, menyetujui perkataannya.

"Rencana ku berjalan dengan mulus," Ucap sosok itu dengan bangga, "Sekarang.." katanya sambil mengimajinasikan anggota Ho-Kago Tea Time mengangkatnya dan bersorak 'Sawako! Sawako! Sawako!'

Sawako 'mendobrak' pintu ruangan klub musik lalu berteriak, "Minna! Otsukaresama.. Hah? Kemana mereka?" kata Sawako bertanya-tanya setelah melihat ruangan klub musik yang kosong. Bahkan alat musik dan tas mereka tidak ada disana.

"Nodoka-chan, mereka naik kan setelah konser mereka itu?" Tanya Sawako kepada Nodoka yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ya, mereka bilang akan segera naik setelah membereskan peralatan mereka." Balas Nodoka, menjawab pertanyaan Sawako dengan raut wajah sedikit khawatir.

Raut muka Sawako berubah menjadi bingung dan khawatir, "Lalu, mereka sekarang berada di mana?"

.

.

_**"WUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"**_

_**BRUK**_

"Itai..." seru kelima sahabat itu dengan seksama, mereka semua saling tindih akibat terjatuh dari pintu rahasia yang tanpa sengaja telah diaktifkan oleh Yui.

"Y-yui-senpai.. awas kakimu. Sepatumu berada tepat di wajahku." Keluh Azusa yang diwajahnya tertempel sepatu milik Yui.

"D-demo, Azu-nyan, aku tidak bisa bergerak," Jawab Yui kepada Azusa, lalu ia menoleh kearah Ritsu yang menindih kakinya dan berkata, "Ricchan, awas sedikit."

"Yui.. Aku sendiri tidak bisa bergerak" Jawab Ritsu dengan nada kesal, "Awas, Mio." Ucap Ritsu sebelum mendorong Mio yang menimpa tubuh Ritsu.

Hasilnya Mio pun tergeser dari posisinya dan tejatuh ke lantai dengan kepala pertama, "Itai!" teriak Mio yang kesakitan karena kepalanya terjedut lantai.

"Aaaahhh.. akhirnya, bebas.." Ucap Ritsu setelah terbebas dari tindihan Mio dan bangun dari posisinya, sambil membersihkan debu dan kotoran di bajunya.

Mio berdiri dan segera berteriak, "Ritsu!" yang membuat Ritsu terkejut dan terjatuh ke posisi duduk.

"Aa.. ehehe, gomen gomen, aku sebenarnya tidak bermaksud melakukan itu." Ucap Ritsu memohon maaf kepada Mio dan mencoba menenangkannya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kita sekarang berada dimana?"

"Jangan mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan!" ucap Mio mengetahui rencana Ritsu yang ingin lolos dari situasi ini.

"Senpai.. pelankan suara mu sedikit," kata Azusa memotong percakapan Mio dan Ritsu, "Lihatlah, kita seperti berada di dalam sebuah ruangan." Lanjut Azusa.

"Waaaaahh, iya, kamu benar Azusa-chan." kata Mugi menyetujui perkataan Azusa.

Mio yang sepertinya tanpa sadar telah melupakan kejadian sebelumnya pun menambahkan, "Tapi tempat ini gelap sekali, dimana senternya?"

Yui menjawab dengan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah lantai, dan rupanya disitu terdapat senter yang sudah terpecah berkeping-keping.

"Astaga, sekarang kita tidak punya sumber penerangan." Ucap Mio setelah melihat senter yang pecah berkeping-keping itu.

Yui mengangkat tangannya dengan penuh energi dan berkata, "Oh! Oh! Mungkin kita bisa mencari tombol lampu di dindingnya."

"Mou, senpai.. kurasa kita tidak akan menemukan tombol lampu di tempat seperti ini." Balas Azusa kepada Yui, menolak mentah-mentah ide aneh Yui itu.

"Ya, mungkin saja kan.. hehehe" balas Yui.

Ritsu berdiri dan menghampiri Azusa, "Ne, Azusa. Terima kasih sudah _menyelamatkan_ nyawaku." bisik Ritsu yang berterimakasih kepada Azusa yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari kemarahan Mio.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyelamatkanmu senpai.." jawab Azusa membantah perkataan Ritsu.

"Ano.. minna! Lihat apa yang ku temukan!" teriak Mugi dari kejauhan. Membuat yang lainnya menghampiri Mugi dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Apa yang kau temukan Mugi-senpai?" Tanya Azusa setelah menghampiri Mugi.

"Lihatlah ini!" Balas Mugi sambil menunjuk suatu objek yang tertempel di dinding.

Yui dengan sigap memperhatikan objek itu lalu berkata, "Oh! Itu seperti tuas!" ucap Yui dengan semangat, "Ayo kita tarik, mungkin ada pintu rahasia yang akan terbuka!" Lanjut Yui.

Mugi dengan cepat menyetujui Yui, "Ooohh, iya benar! Ayo, kita tarik tuas ini." mereka pun menghampiri tuas itu lalu menariknya.

Azusa berusaha memperingati mereka, "S-senpai! Tunggu dulu, mungkin saja itu pintu jebakan seperti tadi!" Ucap Azusa. Namun perkataannya itu terlambat, tuas itu sudah tertarik dan tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan berbunyi dengan keras.

Lima sahabat itu menutup mata mereka, menunggu suatu hal terjadi. Namun, tidak ada kejadian apa apa, dan akhirnya suara-suara itu hilang dengan sendirinya.

Mereka membuka mata mereka dan melihat kalau seluruh ruangan itu sudah terang, "Rupanya tuas itu adalah tuas untuk menyalakan lampu.." ucap Mio yang terkejut.

"Sugoi.." Ucap Mugi yang kagum melihat ruangan tempat mereka berada, yang sebelumnya dikira ruangan sempit dan kotor, ternyata sebenarnya sangat besar dan terlihat canggih.

"Tempat ini seperti sebuah.. laboratorium.." kata Azusa yang juga terkesima.

Mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri laboratorium itu. Lalu, mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti laboratorium utama. Banyak meja-meja penuh komputer dan di samping kanan dan kiri ruangan itu tersusun delapan kotak yang dikelilingi pagar kawat besi berwarna hitam, masing masing sisi ruangan terdapat empat kotak. Dan di ujung ruangan itu terdapat monitor yang sangat besar dan dibawahnya tersusun beberapa kotak kecil lagi. Kali ini hanya ditutupi oleh kain berwarna putih.

Mereka lalu memasuki ruangan itu dan mulai menyelidikinya, mereka berjalan melewati barisan komputer dan menghampiri barisan terdepan yang tersusun beberapa kotak kecil. Dengan penasaran Yui menghampiri satu kotak yang terletak ditengah semua kotak-kotak itu, dan kotak itu juga lebih panjang dari kotak yang lain.

Yui mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba menyentuh kotak yang tertutup kain itu, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang berasal dari atas mereka, "Jadi kalian akhirnya datang, kami sudah menunggu kalian." Yui terkejut dan melompat kebelakang, lalu menoleh keatas; sumber suara yang sudah membuat Yui dan lainnya terkejut.

Di hadapan mereka berdiri seorang pemuda tampan beramput perak mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam, jas putih panjang, dan kacamata.

"A-apa maksudmu kau sudah menunggu kami?" Tanya Mio dengan terbata-bata.

"Ya, kami sudah menunggu kalian sejak lama. Dan kami juga tahu akan kedatangan kalian semua." Jawab orang misterius itu, membuat lima sahabat itu terkejut.

"S-sejak lama? Se-sebenarnya kamu ini siapa?" Tanya Mio lagi dengan gugup, terkejut dengan perkataan orang misterius itu.

"Oh, iya. Maafkan atas ketidak sopanan ku. Boku wa Vino Fernandes, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ucap orang misterius itu yang rupanya bernama Vino Fernandes, sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Yo-yorosh- Tapi, a-apa yang kamu inginkan dari kami?" Tanya Mio kembali kepada orang misterius yang bernama Vino itu.

Vino terlihat berpikir sedikit, lalu mulai berbicara, "Hmm.. penjelasannya panjang dan rumit, namun bisa kubilang kalian itu 'istimewa'." Ucap Vino kepada kelima anggota Light Music itu.

Azusa kali ini kebingungan dan mulai berkata, "Istimewa? Apa Maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan muka penasaran dan bingung.

"Baiklah.." Kata Vino, dia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung di jasnya dan bergeser dari posisi semulanya yang berada persis di depan monitor besar itu. Dia lalu mengarahkan benda yang dipegangnya itu menghadap ke monitor dan menekan benda itu. Monitor itu lalu menyala dan memutar sebuah video, dan Vino pun menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang Witches dan Neuroi.

"Tapi.. aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kita tidak pernah mengetahui semua ini?" Tanya Azusa setelah selesai mendengarkan penjelasan panjang Vino.

Vino menjawab dengan cepat, "Itu.. keputusan seluruh dunia," Ucapnya kepada kelima perempuan itu, "Setelah semua Neuroi dengan misterius menghilang pada tahun 1950, semua negara di dunia membuat keputusan untuk melupakan semua kejadian ini." Lanjutnya, dengan nada dan ekspresi serius, berbeda dengan sikapnya yang santai sebelum ini.

"Setiap berita, acara televisi, siaran radio yang membahas kejadian itu, akan langsung di tutupi oleh pemerintah. Dan akhirnya, masyarakat lupa akan semua kejadian sebelumnya. Hanya segelintir orang yang masih mengetahui, dan mereka pun tidak diperbolehkan membicarakan itu." Ucapnya menyelesaikan perkataan dia.

"Naruhodo.." Kata Azusa, "Tapi, apa hubungan semua ini dengan kami?" Tanya Azusa kembali kepada Vino.

"Ya.. kalian ini.. 'spesial'. Kalian mempunyai tingkat kekuatan sihir yang tinggi, kalian itu Witch!" Seru Vino membalas pertanyaan Azusa.

"Kita.. Witch?" Tanya Mio, bingung atas perkataan Vino.

"Hai, kalian adalah Witch." balas Vino.

"Ki-kita..? Kau- kau pasti berbohong." Ucap Azusa yang terkejut atas perkataan Vino.

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong." Jawab Vino, meyakinkan Azusa.

"Ta-tapi.." kata Yui yang tiba-tiba bergabung kedalam percakapan ini.

"Hmm.. baiklah, kalau kalian tidak percaya. Aku akan memberikan keputusannya kepada kalian sendiri," ucap Vino dengan kecewa, lalu dia melanjutkan "Kalau kalian ingin kembali, masuk kedalam pintu itu. Nanti kalian akan diantarkan ke tempat awal kalian."

"Ha-hai.." ucap Azusa, lalu mereka pun pergi menuju pintu yang berada di sebelah kanan mereka, dan membukanya. Mereka masuk kedalam dan menemukan lorong gelap panjang yang menuju ke dua sisi, sisi kanan menanjak dan sisi kiri menurun.

"Ehh? Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Ritsu dengan bingung, lalu tiba-tiba lantai yang mereka pijak bergerak - mengejutkan mereka semua.

"Ooohh, sou! sou! Lantai ini bergerak dan akan mengantarkan kita ke tempat awal tanpa kita harus berjalan, sugoi ne.." Kata Mugi dengan senang, kagum atas kecanggihan teknologi yang mereka saksikan sekarang.

"...Sou desu ne.." Ucap Azusa menyetujui perkataan Mugi.

.

.

Mereka pun sampai dan perlahan lantai yang mereka pijak memperlambat dengan sendirinya. Lalu, pintu yang berada di kanan mereka pun terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Sepertinya kita telah sampai, mari kita kembali ke ruangan klub." kata Mio setelah mereka semua keluar dari lorong itu. Mereka pun kembali ke ruangan penyimpanan tempat instrumen mereka berada.

Azusa mengambil gitarnya dan gitar Yui, lalu memberikannya kepada Yui yang terlihat sedang melamun, "Ini, Yui-senpai." Kata Azusa sambil memberikan Giitah kepada Yui.

"Hah? Oh, arigatou Azu-nyan." kata Yui berterima kasih kepada Azusa, dan mengambil gitarnya dari tangan Azusa.

"Ano.. Yui-senpai? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Azusa yang khawatir dengan sikap Yui yang tidak biasa itu.

Yui membalas dengan cepat, "Hm, aku tidak apa-apa Azu-nyan." ucap Yui dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah.." Balas Azusa, "Ayo, kita kembali ke ruang klub." lanjut Azusa, yang dibalas dengan anggukan Yui. Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang klub ditemani oleh langit yang sudah berwarna jingga dan matahari yang bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan. Namun, Yui tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu dan memikirkannya dengan keras.

'Jadi, Strike Witches huh?'

* * *

**To Be Continued つづく**

**(A/N): **Kalau ada yg bingung tentang lantai berjalan, itu semacan eskalator, tapi kalau eskalator kan kayak _tangga_nya yg jalan, nah kalo ini lantainya yg jalan ^^"

PS: Chapter keluar setiap seminggu sekali (kecuali kalau ada halangan, hehehe) ^^V


End file.
